


Recompensa

by Nakuru



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 30vicios, F/F, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula hizo bien en no tomar el camino fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recompensa

Paula podía haberse acercado a Kate y pedirle que hablasen a solas por un minuto e ignorar el secretismo que siempre había existido en su familia, haberle dicho que sabía lo que estaba pasando y lo preocupada que estaba.

También podría haberle preguntado como estaba e insistirle hasta que dejase de fingir y luego escucharla, o al menos prestarle su hombro y dejarla llorar hasta que se sintiese mejor.

Eso habría sido más simple que vigilarla desde lejos y hacer de cuenta que todo estaba bien, pero cuando Kate le permitió abrazarla y aceptó su compañía durante esa última noche, supo que había hecho bien en esperar y no tomar el camino más fácil.


End file.
